Cabin Boy
by pan-pandeus
Summary: A routine boarding brings a surprise to Captain Gabriel of the pirate ship Loki. Gabriel/Sam, AU


**Title: **Cabin Boy

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em, just borrowing them for for a while and will return them in more or less the same condition. ;)**  
****Warnings:** pirate AU**  
****Characters(Pairings):** Gabriel/Sam, Castiel, Uriel

* * *

Gabriel sauntered across the plank, hand on his sword and eyes roving the captured crew of the HMS _Redemption_. His First Mate, Castiel, looked up from where he was tying up a group of sailors.

"All present and accounted for, Captain," the man said, standing and nodding at him. Gabriel nodded back, moving on to examine the captives.

There was relative silence for a few long minutes, captives and Gabriel's crew alike watching him walk. He came back around to the plank that bridged the space between _Redemption_ and his own ship, _Loki_. Taking a few seconds to admire the sleek lines of his ship, he grinned as he turned back to the assembled men.

"Alright!" he cried. "It's booty time!"

His men cheered and the captives exchanged confused looks. One man, presumably captain of the captive ship, looked ready to speak, but Castiel warned him back with a glare. Gabriel waved his crew away and glanced over the captives once more, allowing a petulant expression to form on his face.

"You know, for a merchant ship, I rather expected to see more fat merchants and fewer scrawny sailors. Don't you have any pretty cabin boys?"

The captured men looked even more confused, but Gabriel didn't take the time to enlighten them. A small scuffle near the back of the group caught his attention and he swept over.

"What's going on here, Mister Uriel?" he asked, scowling as his crewman boxed a captive's ears once more before turning to his captain.

"The boy was trying to untie himself, Capt'n," the dark man told him, shooting the captive a venomous look. Gabriel looked as well, with considerably less rancor.

Hazel eyes glared up at him from under a mop of dark hair and Gabriel fought back another grin. "Well, well, well," he said slowly, dropping to one knee. "I guess there are pretty cabin boys here, after all."

"Go to hell," the boy bit out and Gabriel's hand shot out, catching Uriel's before the man could strike the boy.

"Back to the ship, Mister Uriel," he said. The dark man glowered at both him and the boy, but turned and stomped back across the plank to _Loki_. Once he was across, Gabriel turned back to the captive. "Go to hell?" he repeated, not stopping the slow, pleased smile. "Been there, done that, got kicked out. You have another destination of choice?"

The boy scowled. "Go to Heaven," he said. Gabriel considered this.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you want me dead. Unfortunately, I've been to Heaven, too. I sneaked out less than a week after I got there. Anything else?"

Scowling further, the boy grinned suddenly and Gabriel was pleased to see a spark light in the chameleon eyes. "Try Valhalla."

Gabriel laughed. "I like you, boy. I like you very much. Care to try a life of piracy on the high seas?"

The boy shrugged. "Untie me, call me by my proper name and do your best to find a Valkyrie and I'm sure we could come to an arrangement," he said.

"Very well," Gabriel said. Pulling out his boot knife, he cut the boy's bonds. "What's your proper name, then?"

"Samuel Winchester," he said. "Call me Sam."

Gabriel stood and offered his hand to Sam, not surprised when the boy ignored it. When Sam stood, the captain was startled to find the boy stood a good foot taller than him, but hid it behind a smirk. "Alright, Sam. Welcome to my crew. Any questions?"

Sam shook his head. "No, no questions. Just something I think you ought to know."

"Oh?" Gabriel asked, raising one brow. "What's that?"

Reaching out, Sam tugged Gabriel close and kissed him hard. Gabriel made a pleased sound that morphed into a pained yelp as Sam pulled away slightly, teeth pressing harder into the captain's bottom lip. Letting go, Sam smirked. "You won't get anything for free, Captain," he said before turning and striding casually over to _Loki_.

Gabriel watched him go, fingers absently soothing his stinging lip, mouth curling into an appreciative leer. The foreseeable future just got a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
